


Three Choices

by GlitteryDemon



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Canon-Typical Violence, F/M, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Polyamory, Recovery, Slow Burn, may add more tags
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 19:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20412916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitteryDemon/pseuds/GlitteryDemon
Summary: After going through brief moments of different parts of Hell, Waylon Park; former software engineer of Murkoff and a desperate survivor of Mount Massive’s engine program, finds himself running and hiding for his dear life. Until suddenly, he realizes, he wants to fight back. Located in the Vocational Block, he is met with “The Groom”. Little does this beast know, the technician has something in store for him. In other words, Waylon can now run, hide and fight.





	1. Fight

**Author's Note:**

> An idea that’s developing into a story, hope you enjoy!

Waylon’s chest heaved, the man taking deep breaths as he looked up from where the stairs had ascended. Dennis, that was their name- he remembered reading that in a file, had locked him down here. Whatever, he was just glad he was out of their grasp.

Looking forward, he took notice of the tables of sewing machines, some dusted with cobwebs, others looking as if they’d been used. Squinting slightly, he navigated carefully in the dark, not needing his camera just yet as bits of moonlight streamed through the grime covered windows. As Waylon neared the entrance to another room, he suddenly reeled backwards and gagged out loud. The stench he smelled was putrid. Hell, he even tasted iron on his tongue, probably from the blood in the air. You’d think he’d be used to it by now but nope, not at all.

Waylon knew he had to proceed and with that, he covered his mouth and made his way through and again, he gagged at the sight. The scene was grotesque and morbid. What looked to be two male bodies, which had been manipulated to look like a birth.. there was blood, flies, god- it was too much to look at, and yet, Waylon couldn’t draw his eyes away and found himself not only video taping the mess but also writing something about it in the mess of papers he found a long while before. The mess of papers he knew Lisa would find if he died.

Only after did he also notice the soft tune playing, it sounded like a very old song. One the man didn’t recognize, and quite frankly didn’t care to even think more about. He needed to get out of here. Moving on, Waylon moved to the next room, only to see more items stacked with each other upon tables, in a way where it looked to be one path.. whatever disgusting atrocity ran this basement was a sick and clever one.

In the next room, he found it to be completely pitch black. Waylon flicked open his recorder and turned on the night vision setting, navigating easily and finding double doors as well, one of them not being blocked from the other side. He almost wanted to grin, but knowing his luck, getting out still wasn’t going to be easy. Turning the knob, it was to his dismay that it was locked. Just as he was about to turn around and go try the doors he saw from before, Waylon almost screamed as he saw a face through the glass pane of the door instead.

“Darling!” The man was grinning, far too widely to be considered _normal_. It was almost, predatory. Immediately, Waylon’s stomach flipped as he recognized this man. The man who screamed at him to help him. The man who pounded against the glass for him to stop the engine. His name.. his name was Glue-something.. Gluskin! Eddie Gluskin! Realizing however who it was, Waylon hadn’t noticed Eddie had disappeared until the man heard doors open and that booming voice sound again. 

“Did I frighten you? I’m awfully sorry, I didn’t mean to.” Hilarious, the beast was concerned. Waylon wanted to laugh out loud, but fear quickly extinguished his smart ass thoughts and he moved under one of the tables as he heard those footsteps come closer.

“We’ve met before, haven’t we? I know I’ve seen your face.” Shit, the guy had great memory too. Was Eddie going to kill him simply because Waylon couldn’t help him in his time of need? Even though he wanted to, as frightened as he was at the time? Waylon’s mind was running miles a minute and with each step Eddie took, thousands of possibilities and solutions skimmed through the former technician’s head. Until one idea stopped, and it only really consisted of two words. Fight back.

Of course, Waylon was a heavy pacifist, believing in keeping quiet or rather running for his life considering his stamina. But, now he was at the hands of a lunatic and fighting back didn’t sound like a bad idea at all. And quite frankly, he had just about enough of Mount Massive and its patients or its.. executive. Bottom line, Waylon was breaking his damn pacifist oath. 

“Maybe... just before I woke up—“

With Eddie still talking and walking towards his position, Waylon moved quickly and looked around. He opted to grab a rather good-sized piece of wooden plank from underneath a table, setting down his recorder in its place. Quietly, yet quickly, he moved into place beside the entrance to the room. He pressed his back to the wall, held his breath and waited.

“Though, it seems like a dream now.. being here with you. Let me fill you up. You don’t have to be alone anymore.”

Waylon glared into the darkness ahead of him, he had someone to fill his heart and she was equally fighting to see him. As he stood there, the man’s hate grew, not for Eddie but for the place that did all this. Yet, he didn’t let that distract him as the groom was taking more steps closer until eventually, he was fully in the room, stopping just a good distance from Waylon. Moving quietly once more, the smaller man brought the wooden beam around and swung as hard as he could, aiming for Gluskin’s head. A large _**crack**_ sounded through the air and Eddie crumpled.


	2. Rope

Waylon let out his held breath, breathing heavily through his nose as he looked down at the knocked out variant. Dropping the wooden plank, he growled underneath his breath as he leaned down, “You better not be dead.” Patting down Eddie’s clothing, he pulled out a decently sized knife from one of the man’s pockets. Yeah, murder was definitely on the other’s mind. The dirty blonde used the knife to stab through a piece of his prison garmentso the weapon stuck there, acting as a makeshift pocket. He knew he had to move quickly and quickly he did indeed move. Grabbing his recorder from its hiding place, he returned to and grabbed Eddie by the back of the collar. Waylon wasn’t overly strong but he was decently built, and he was glad for it as he was able to move Gluskin onto his back.

Taking a deep breath, Waylon gripped the back of Eddie’s collar and started to drag the man through the rooms. Past the gruesome birth and through the doors he assumed Eddie came from. Fucking Christ, it wouldn’t kill Eddie if he did a little cardio. But, Waylon prevailed and continued to drag until he came upon an elevator. Pressing the button, he waited for it to stop at his level before opening the elevator gate further and stepping inside; dragging Eddie with him. The man was thankful something worked as he pressed the down button and the machine creaked as it obeyed and moved downwards. When it stopped, Waylon grunted as he dragged and dragged the practically lifeless groom behind him.

His plan consisted of him tying Eddie into a chair and.. well, he didn’t think that far but when the time came, he was sure he’d have something. Waylon continued on through rooms with ripped off doors and blood trailing the ground. Sweat coated his brow as he finally came to a room with one chair. One chair that was accompanied by dress mannequins and clothing measuring tape.. great, Waylon was starting to piece together what Eddie was all about. His nickname, the screams for help, his get-up. The guy wanted to be a tailor of some sort, that or he just really wanted to get married. That made more sense. Before any more of his thoughts wandered, Waylon pulled Eddie into the chair, quickly searching the area and neighboring rooms for rope. Thankfully, having found some not too far away. Returning to the passed out groom, he began the tying and the knot-making, silently thanking his mother for forcing him to go to Boy Scouts when he was younger.

Once he finished, he looked at his handiwork- nice and tight, Eddie wasn’t going anywhere. Sitting down in front of him, Waylon let himself breathe for once in peace. The man proceeded to remove the knife from its spot and placed it beside him, also grabbing the papers from inside his shirt. He shuffled through them, putting them in order before grabbing another blank one, pulling out the pen that was clipped onto his shirt. He wrote,

“Lisa, I really want nothing more than to see you again. Having been through so much, I just don’t know what to do without you, but hey- if I do make it home, I have lots of new stories to tell the boys.....”

Waylon stopped, realizing tears began building in his eyes and his hands were clenching the papers. He not only missed his wife but god, he missed his boys. He missed them all so much and he knew they missed him too. Sniffling, he didn’t continue to write but instead started drawing. He wasn’t a class-A artist but he had a good memory and decent sketching skills. With that, he was able to create Lisa and his sons, Luke and Mason beneath the small amount of writing he did come up with. For the first time in a long time, Waylon Park smiled. Genuinely, as he looked at his drawing, managing to capture his wife’s beautiful smile and his boy’s rambunctious grins in a single sketch. Time seemed to stop as he continued to work on the sketch, turning it more and more detailed- not realizing that hours were passing. The blonde only really noticed when Eddie started to shift, moving to a more upright position.

Scrambling, Waylon put his notes and drawing away, clipping the pen to its place on his undershirt. He grabbed the knife and got to his feet in front of the groom. Eddie himself groaning and slowly opening his eyes, they blinked multiple times before focusing on Waylon. Both men held their breaths before the whistleblower opened his mouth; but before he could even say a thing, Eddie spoke first.

“Darling, you should work on your tying.” And with that, he stood and the rope _fell_ from its place.


End file.
